


Pride, Prejudice, and Love ***ON HIATUS***

by bummie



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Help, Historical, How Do I Tag, Kim Jongin is a Little Shit, Kim Jongin | Kai Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rich Kim Jongin | Kai, alternate universe- pride and prejudice, but like not angst, but like not historical cause what are they doing in england?, fluff?, is chanyeol even in this?, like actually teach me to tag, pls help i can't tag, slowburn, taemin is a little sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummie/pseuds/bummie
Summary: Taemin might just be in love with someone he hates. Kibum has to nurture a broken heart and deal with unrequited love. Minho is surprising everyone everywhere.ON HIATUS: Pls read the last chapter for more information





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was a really spontaneous thing cause i was watching the movie and was like yo lets go! also originally jongin was lizzy and so if there are slip ups pls don’t b mad there was a role reversal (cause i couldn’t picture taemin being all mean and cold) and i may have missed switching the names, also sehun is a younger brother cause maknae and kyungsoo is the friend again originally cause jongin was the thing but now idk kyungsoo fits the role so whatever. also age is not canon here btw like their all messed up, also jongin and jonghyun have the same last name but in p&p they shouldn’t so i just took the romanization of kim for jonghyun.. LAST THING, THE CHARCTERS SHARE THE APPEARANCE AND NAME BUT ARE NOT THE REAL PEOPLE, by no way is this a representation of who they are as individuals. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION pls take it as such

Taemin walked through the garden with a soft smile on his lips. It was early, the sun was only just rising and yet he felt as though he has been awake for hours. The breeze made the trees sway gently as he passed under them towards the large house. It stood in all its glory, covered in vines that seemed to rush up and over the sides. Taemin’s smile widened as he approached the entrance of the home, the windows of the study were open and he could hear his mother speaking in vigor about the newest addition to the town.   
“Have you heard that Netherfield was finally sold? And you won’t believe to whom!” His mother quipped a grunt came in turn from his father. The man seemed to not pay any attention to his wife.   
“It was none other than Gim Jonghyun!” She spoke up again, what followed was a series of giggles. Taemin let out a knowing laugh as he went inside, finding all his brothers piled onto the door, pressing their ears to listen in.   
Taemin linked his arm with his brother Kibum, leaning in as well to listen in. Suddenly the door was wide open and the brothers were facing their father. The boys quickly stepped aside, bowing their heads. “Goodness. People.” The man mumbled walking past his sons.  
“You should go meet him! I heard that he will be at the dance tomorrow! We can’t introduce the boys without you!” Their mother rushed out following her husband. Sehun and Minho followed quickly behind shouting please after them. The two eldest followed suit, giggling between themselves about their brothers’ ridiculous behaviors. The family’s home was now in an uproar. Their mother had always been set on finding suitable partners for her sons, and the chance of a partner as rich as Jonghyun was too good to pass up on. Their family had suffered quite greatly in terms of finances. Their father married below his status and was ousted by his family and completely lost his right to his inheritance. This left their mother frantic to ensure that her sons were married well. Their family still reserved their spot in the more aristocratic part of society but they simply weren’t financially equal.   
Their father stopped once he was in the living room, sitting down in the chair by the window. He glanced at all of his sons before looking at his wife. “I already have.” He sighed. This caused an eruption of laughter and shrieking in the room as all the boys started hopping around excitedly. They were twirling each other and discussing what to wear to ensure the best impression. Taemin sat on the couch, his arms resting on the backrest as he rested his chin on his hands. Unexpectedly, he was laughing right along with them. Taemin was unlike his brothers, he didn’t search for the affection of suitors like his brothers. In fact, he tried his hardest to make his mother’s efforts fruitless. He’d step on the toes of his partners when they danced and was rather unpleasant in general. Taemin was lucky he was good looking, that was the only reason he was still invited anywhere. That and the fact that Kibum was so pleasant to strangers all the time. In fact so pleasant that he had receive marriage offers multiple times, but had never actually agreed to any, much to his mother’s dismay.   
Later that night, Kibum and Taemin stood in the middle of their room both half naked glaring at the mess of clothes around them. “I have no clue what to wear!” Kibum fumed, falling down on his bed as he glared at the ceiling. “I have to make a good impression, it’s what we all have to do. This could be good for one of us.” He mumbled out, turning on his side to look at Taemin, who was now trying a new outfit. Taemin hummed in agreement before turning to face his brother.   
“I don’t understand you sometimes Bummie. They are all the same.” Taemin whines, Kibum nods in approval of his brother’s outfit.   
“I’ve heard accounts of him, Jonghyun I mean.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Supposedly he’s quite charming. Loves to read, and dance!”   
“Rumors.”  
Kibum took a few moments, turning onto his back and letting out a sigh. “I suppose we’ll see tomorrow.” With that, they both pushed their clothes back into their respected drawers and settled down for the night.  
The next morning was a hectic mess. The brothers were all collected around the dining table, helping each other add final touches to their outfits while attempting to also eat enough to not worry about food for the rest of the day. Within an hour they were all piled up into the carriage and set out to the ball.   
As soon as they had arrived Minho and Sehun had disappeared into the crowd, probably trying to find someone to dance with. Taemin and Kibum managed to get to the side of the large ballroom and Jongin had managed to spot his closest friend.   
“Kyungsoo!” He let out a scream and rushed forwards smiling widely wide and waving his arms. His stoic friend broke his expression and smiled widely as well. They embraced tightly before sitting down and observing the crowd. It did not go unnoticed by Taemin that his older brother had been on the receiving end of many stolen glances, but he supposed that was only normal; after all, Kibum was regarded as the most attractive of the brothers.   
“If every man does not end up in love with you by the end of the evening, then I am a horrible judge of beauty.” Taemin laughs, leaning over to Kibum.   
“Or men,” Kyungsoo adds.  
“No, men are very easy to judge,” was the retort that came from Taemin as he kept his eyes on his youngest brother. Sehun was prancing away in the middle of the ballroom, with multiple partners.   
“One day, someone will catch your eye Taemin and you’ll have to watch your tongue.” Kibum laughed, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. “He has no shame that Sehun. It will come to bite him in the butt later.” That caused the three to laugh even louder, which stuck out now as the room had fallen silent.   
At the entrance of the room stood three people, two men, and a woman. Taemin came to the conclusion that one of them was the Mr Gim everyone’s been talking about however he did not know which. He leaned over to Kyungsoo, not taking his eyes off the trio. “So which one of them is Mr Gim?”   
“He’s the one on the right, and on the left is his sister.”  
“And the one in the middle?”  
“That is his good friend, Kim Jongin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i never named the parents, mostly cause i didn’t want to also first interaction of taekai ;) kai is a jerk but like #darcy

Taemin watched as the three friends walked across the room, all the eyes in the room were focused on them. But Taemin kept his on Jongin. The man was alluring in every sense of the word. Alongside the beaming Jonghyun, Jongin seemed like the most unnamable person in the room. And yet he walked straight through the tension in the room as if it was nothing, and the way he walked made Taemin’s heart skip a beat, even though he would never admit it aloud.   
Once the trio was across the room the music started up again and everyone flocked the middle to dance. “Kibum! Taemin! Ah, there you two are. Come on we’re going to meet Mr Gim. Oh, Kyungsoo dear, you can come too.” The mother had managed to find them and grabbed her two sons by their arms dragging them forwards. The rest of the family seemed to appear in front of Jonghyun and his friends as well.   
“Mr Gim, this is my family. My wife, and my four sons. Sehun and Minho the youngest,” the two bowed after being mentioned, “Taemin,” again his son bowed, “and my eldest Kibum.” It was clear that Jonghyun was already staring at Kibum, smiling widely. The latter bowed, in turn, saying something along the lines of ‘nice to meet you.’ “And Taemin’s good friend Kyungsoo.” Their father added quickly.  
Jonghyun bowed to the family before gesturing to his sister and his friend, “My sister, and my closest friend Kim Jongin.”  
After their mother, and youngest brother’s left, Jonghyn turned to face Kibum stretching out his hand. “Would you honor me with a dance?” He asked, there was a scoff in the background, probably from Jongin and a squeal from presumably their mother. Kibum nodded sheepishly and took the outstretched hand, following his new partner to the middle. This left Taemin standing next to Kim Jongin, which shouldn’t have been as intimidating as it was, but there was something about the man that made Jongin unnerved.   
“How do you like here?” Taemin asked, trying his hardest to be polite and cut the tension.   
“I suppose it suffices,” was all that he got in response, so much for politeness. Jongin seemed to be even less interested in courtesy than Taemin was.   
It wasn’t until later when they were rejoined by Kibum and his new admirer, that conversation sparked up again. They spoke of books and outdoor activities that ranged from riding to simply walking. And the entire time Jonghyun had his eyes on Kibum, smiling every time that a grin even graced Kibum’s lips. Soon enough the two were back to dancing, laughing and talking to each other.   
“Do you dance Mr Kim?” Taemin asked, uneasy at the silence between him. While he was not eager for any attention from suitors, a conversation was something he never strayed away from.   
However, it seemed that Jongin was in no mood to converse. “Not if I can help it.” He replied before simply walking away leaving a bewildered Taemin in his wake. But at least now he didn’t have to deal with the awkwardness. Instead, he sought out Kyungsoo, finally finding solace in a friend. The two behind a corner, and were able to watch everything without being noticed. Taemin kept his gaze on Jongin who was now with the woman he had been told was Jonghyun’s sister. Perhaps the reason Jongin was so cold towards him was that he was already spoken for.   
“I’ve never seen so many pretty people,” Jonghyun said as he popped out of nowhere, placing an arm over Jongin’s shoulders.   
“You were dancing with the only handsome one,” Jongin replied, seemingly staring at nothing.   
“He is, but his brother Taemin is quite handsome as well.”   
“Tolerable I suppose.”   
This was where Jonghyun’s sister interrupted, “Not handsome enough to tempt me. Go back to that boy, enjoy your time.” She said coldly waving her brother away before looking over at Jongin, the two sharing a bored expression. Taemin and Kyungsoo had heard everything and were now looking at each other.   
“Don’t worry about it Minnie, if he liked you you’d have to talk to him.” Kyungsoo reached over, taking his friend’s hand.   
“Exactly.” Taemin laughed, shaking his head. He wouldn’t have danced with Jongin in a million years. The two looked back at Jongin and then at each other before erupting into laughter.   
Later in the day, the two eldest found themselves again in the company of Jonghyun and Jongin, and unfortunately their overly excited mother.   
“My Kibum is a wonderful dancer, is he not?” Their mother said proudly, looking over at Kibum fondly.  
“He is indeed,” Jonghyun replied, he too was looking at Kibum, which made the latter blush uncontrollably.   
She went on to speak of Kibum, flattering him every second she got. Telling Jonghyun of a suitor that almost proposed to Kibum, but for some reason, it fell through. This conversation earned a number of frustrated exclamations from Taemin. But his mother continued on to talk of how the man sent many love poems to Kibum. “Perhaps the power of poetry is driving love away.” She finally stated, sighing in faux sadness.   
“I thought poetry was the food of love?” Jonghyun’s face matched his confused question.  
“Of course, but one poor poem will kill it.” Jongin finally said.   
This made Taemin tune into the conversation now as well. “So what do you recommend to encourage love?” he asked, facing Jongin while tilting his head. It was as if he was trying to make the other slip up.  
“Dancing. Even if one’s partner is only tolerable.” That was all that was said on that topic. It was clear to Taemin that Jongin knew he had heard the conversation. But it seemed as if Jongin had no shame in what he said, and was not about to go an retract his statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t use lee as the family name yet cause this was written before i realized i should give names to the parents (but like the entire family will be lee for the sake of storytelling). also teamin and key are literally the cutest and i wanna protect them from the shit jongin will do but it’s all been planned out already so they gotta suffer. and jongkey is lowkey my favorite and i love them so much and maybe it should be them that is the main but taekai

Taemin and Kibum lay on Taemin’s bed, hidden under the covers as the early morning rays were slipping into the room. The two were wide awake, staring at each other between a fit of giggles. They had such contrasting views on the world, and yet the two of them seemed to click in a way they didn’t with the younger brothers. Taemin had pulled the sheets over their heads hiding them from the light before looking at his brother, who seemed to be living in an entirely different world now.   
With a happy sigh, Kibum raised his eyes, “Jonghyun is exactly what a young man ought to be. Sensible and good-humored.”  
“You mean handsome and rich.”  
“You know perfectly well that I do not believe that marriage should be because of money.”  
“I agree completely!” Taemin interrupted, smiling as widely as he could. “I will only marry if I am deeply and unbelievably in love. Which is why I will end up old and alone, probably being a nanny to your kids.” The two of them laughed loudly, and Taemin shook his head in a fit of giggles, his hair falling into his eyes.  
“Do you really think he liked me?” Kibum’s voice was uncertain, and it was clear the older was having doubts.   
“He danced with you literally the most of the night and the times he wasn’t dancing with you he was staring at you lovingly. It was rather pathetic if you ask me.” This was returned with Kibum pushing a pillow into Taemin’s face, however, the younger knew it was all fun and games. “But I think you should go for it. You’ve gone for much more ridiculous people, and you’re a horrible judge of character, so you like everyone anyways,” Taemin sighed, looking away from his brother. “The world is so nice and good in your eyes.”   
Kibum, in turn, shook his head in disagreement, “I don’t think his friend was so nice. I still can’t believe what he said about you!” Of course, by now Kibum heard all about the conversation his brother overheard. It was told to him by an overly emotional Kyungsoo.  
“Oh, Kim Jongin?” Taemin hummed looking at something absently. “I could have forgiven him for having such a huge ego had he not wounded my own.” He paused, chuckling before looking at his brother in confidence. “It’s fine. It’s not like I’ll ever speak to him again.”  
There was a silence that hung over them for a few moments as they looked at each other, but suddenly they started laughing again, Kibum half shrieking in joy as the two laid in bed. It was only when their mother’s voice rung out through the home that they pushed their cover away and sat up, their shoulders still shaking as they laughed, chasing each other out of the room. Everyone was already at the breakfast table, Minho and Sehun were obsessively talking about how the officers were coming into town, while their father hid behind a newspaper seemingly uninterested. Taemin and Kibum sat down, and Taemin shamelessly gathered food onto his plate. He ate quickly, only slowing down when his mother sent a disgusted look his way before continuing on to retell the events of last night to everyone.  
“Clearly I have bad luck, as I had wished that Jonghyun would have sprained his ankle during the first dance.” Their father grumbled.  
“My dear you act as if our boys have some grand inheritance waiting for them.” Their mother groaned, pouring her husband tea. “When you die, our boys will be left without a roof over their pretty heads nor a single won to their name.” She informed him as if he didn’t already know. Kibum now groaned as he hated this type of talk just as much as his brothers did. “Please, it’s only ten in the morn-“   
He was suddenly interrupted when a servant handed him a letter, leaning down to say “A letter from Netherfield.” The conversation in the room completely ceased, and everyone was looking at the letter in Kibum’s hands, eager to know what it said. It was their mother who broke the silence, “We’re saved!” she exclaimed probably thinking this meant an engagement. Laughter filled the room again, but Taemin peaked over Kibum’s shoulder, reading the letter alongside his brother. He couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous, but he would never admit it.   
“I’ve been invited to dinner,” Kibum states in an obvious tone, their mother grabbing the letter to quickly read it. “Can I take the carriage? It’s too far to walk.” But this went all over his mother’s head as soon as she read that it was dinner with Jonghyun’s sister and not Jonghyun himself.   
She remained silent until Taemin raised his voice. “The carriage? For Kibummie?” This got her attention.   
“Absolutely not. You’ll go on horseback.” She replied with almost perfect timing, as in the distance thunder could be heard. Taemin and Kibum looked at each other in horror.   
“Horseback?” They asked simultaneously.  
***  
Taemin stood next to his mother by the window, drying his hair with a towel as they stared at the lawn. It was pouring now, and every once in a while thunder rumbled in the distance. His father walked up to them, placing a hand on Taemin shoulder.   
“Now he’ll have to stay the night. Exactly as I had planned.” His mother said triumphantly as if it was all going according to plan.   
“Good god woman, your skills at matchmaking are truly remarkable.” Her husband said, shaking his head as they watched the rain, the three of them laughing gently.   
“I don’t think that you can take credit for making it rain.” Taemin laughed, placing the towel around his neck as water dripped from his hair.   
A day later the family had received a letter from Kibum. Everyone except their father was in the kitchen, excitedly making some dessert. Taemin sat in the chair next to the fire, holding Kibum’s letter in his hands, reading it aloud to his family. “My dear family, my kind hosts will not let me return home until I am better. Do not be alarmed, aside for a sore throat, a headache and a fever there is nothing wrong with me.” Taemin’s voice grew more worried as he read the last part of the letter, but that was lost on everybody. His brothers and mother already giggling at the fact that Kibum gets to stay overnight for multiple nights in Netherfield. “This is ridiculous!” He exclaimed, glancing up when he saw his father come up behind him.   
“If Kibum does die, it will be nice to know it was in the pursuit of Jonghyun.” He shrugged, earned a shocked gasp from Taemin, who had expected his father to take his side on the matter.  
“People don’t die from colds.” His mother retorted, not looking away from her work as she helped Sehun cut something up.  
“Though she may die from the embarrassment of having a mother like you.” Taemin didn’t mean it as an insult, he was simply worried about the health of his brother, this did not stop his brothers from snickering. “I’m going to go to him at once.” With that, he got up and went upstairs quickly packing a small bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter was weird to write cause in order to progress with the story naturally i’ll need to turn away from taekai or taemin occasionally. p&p is weird in that way, every interaction is important and i want to get the soul of the story correct so bear with me. if you’re only interested in taekai and dont worry much about the whole p&p concept you can pretty much skip everything after “***” also its our first kind of taekai moment where they are aware of each other as people~ or at least jongin went like ‘oh shit he’s actually cool’ in his brain. idk enjoy. (please keep giving me those kudos and comments it makes my heart do leaps and its the reason I’m updating so soon, that and school will be a lot this week so idk if i will have time)

Taemin set out the next morning before sunrise, and being the strange person he was he decided to walk. It was a long ways to go, but he didn’t mind, in fact it gave him time to think and lose himself in nature. By midday the clouds still haven’t gone away, but luckily it was warm and a few stray rays peaked through the clouds. Taemin rested somewhere around noon under a tree, eating the apple he had packed with him. He had decided that he would stay with Kibum at Netherfield until his brother could come home, he didn’t bother to send a letter ahead warning his hosts and instead found himself deciding to spring it on them. By late afternoon he finally arrived to the estate. It was much more elegant than his family’s. Unlike their old brick home this was a practically a castle. Sucking in a deep breath, Taemin stepped up to the main door, knocking a few times. He was suddenly met with a butler who looked him up and down, most certainly judging him; after all the walk did cause him to end up looking rather ragged. And yet, the second Taemin mentioned that his brother was the guest of Jonghyun he was welcomed in. The man guided him through the house until finally stepping into a room. Taemin stayed outside the room, it was custom that you couldn’t simply walk in without being introduced. “Mr Taemin Lee.” The butler spoke, interrupting a conversation between whoever was in the room.   
Taemin walked into the room and immediately felt out of place. Everything was a variation of white or cream color. At the end of the square room, there was a large window which had it’s curtains drawn, letting the soft white sunlight fill the room.In the center stood a circular table, which was currently covered in food, and two people sat there. The first, unsurprisingly was Jonghyun’s sister the second, however threw Taemin into a loop, he was none other than Jongin. It was silent for a moment, both of them watching Taemin as he walked in, but then suddenly Jongin stood up and bowed.   
Jonghyun’s sister paid no mind, instead continued staring at Taemin. “Good Lord, Mr Taemin. Did you walk here?”   
“I did,” Taemin smiled weakly, watching the two in return. Another few moments of silence fell over the three but then Taemin shook his head. “I’m so sorry. But how is my brother?” His worry for Kibum was more important than common courtesy.   
“He’s upstairs,” Jongin answered almost instantaneously.   
Relief flooded Taemin, “Thank you,” He quickly bowed and walked out of the room.   
Jongin watched as the young man rushed out of the room, so did Jonghyun’s sister.   
“My goodness did you see his hem? Six inches deep in mud. He looked completely medieval.” She laughed, expecting Jongin to judge Taemin as well. Instead Jongin stood there, watching the door as if he half expected Taemin to waltz back in.  
Taemin rushed up the stairs and into the room he guess was being occupied by his brother. “Kibum!” He gasped as he flung himself onto his brother, shocked at the horrible state the other was in. Kibum was sweating and his face was drained of color. “Oh, I should’ve made her let you take the carriage.” He cried, finally peeling himself off his brother. After a few moments of looking at each other Taemin grabbed the bowl of cool water and began to gently wipe his brother’s face in an attempt to cool the fever down.   
“I feel like such a burden. They’re being so kind to me.” Kibum spoke up, placing his arms over his head as he let out a sigh. His voice was hoarse and weak, and it was clear he would be sick for at least a few more days.  
“Don’t worry. I don’t know who is more please at you being here, mama or Jonghyun.” Taemin laughed gently, placing the cool rag on Kibum’s forehead, gently rubbing his brother’s arm affectionately. The door suddenly opened and a gentle knock was heard, which caused both brothers to turn and look. In the doorway stood a very worried Jonghyun who, yet again, couldn’t take his eyes away from Kibum. “Thank you for taking care of my brother so carefully. He is in far better comfort here than he would have been at home.” Taemin bowed his head, ever so grateful that Jonghyun wasn’t the type to turn his sick brother away.   
“It’s a pleasure…” Jonghyun trailed off, suddenly shocked at his words. “No… sorry. Not a pleasure that he’s ill, of course not. It’s a pleasure that he’s here… being ill.” For all his fame and glory, Jonghyun was stumbling over his words like a little boy would in front of his crush. His face was starting to turn red from embarrassment. Nonetheless, Taemin was grateful, and the smile Kibum had on his lips seemed to deem the whole situation okay.   
***  
Mrs Lee walked down the stairs into the courtyard smiling widely as she approached her husband. “Mr Lee!” She called out, smiling widely, “It’s all going according to plan. He’s half in love with her already!”  
Her husband, however, didn’t seem to catch on very quickly. “Who is, sunshine?”   
“Mr Gim! And he doesn’t mind a bit that Kibum hasn’t a penny for he had more than enough for the two of them.” She stated in a very obvious tone, ecstatic that her matchmaking skills were really up to par. There were excited voices behind her as Minho and Sehun appeared, arms linked and wide smiles as they spoke something about officers. Their mother giggled for a moment before following her jogging sons away from the house and towards the carriage which was to take them to town.   
Sehun turned to his brother once in town, a frown on his face. “How will we meet them?”   
“It’s simple.”  
“Tell me!”   
The two quickly scrambled out of the carriage and rushed towards the next street. The sound of drums could already be heard, the militia was truly back in town. Minho grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him forward. They stood on the edge of the crowd, watching the officers march down the street.  
“You drop something, they pick it up and then you’re introduced.” He said between excited gasps, clapping his hands as he watched the officers. Minho turned to his mother, exchanging excited laughs while Sehun continued to watch the soldiers. In a fit of bravery the youngest pulled out his handkerchief and threw it forwards, surely one of the gentlemen would stop and pick it up. Unfortunately for Sehun, no one did; the soldiers continued marching, and the white handkerchief was stomped over. Sehun let out a gasp of disbelief, turning to his brother and mother, but the two were still happy, leaving Sehun to wallow in his own self-pity.


	5. QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can skip if you want this is just a thing i need to get out into the open

I don't have anyone reading these chapters as an editor, it's mostly just me~ well not mostly, it's just me. So if there are any spelling errors or grammatical things don't mind me. I will edit these as I go, and each time I will post I will look through the old chapters for future readers to make sure there are no errors.  
If you're lowkey interested in being an editor in the future you should maybe let me know. This is my first fic here but I have so many more planned so getting an editor or two would be pretty helpful. I just wanted to let you all know that :)  
Hopefully I'll update this with a few more chapters by the end of the week, no promises though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is one long convo which is actually so clunky. i didn’t know how to translate it into this AU. originally it is a discussion of men and women, but in this case its all boys so like what do i do?? i basically just did what i could and lopped jonghyun’s sister with taemin and the rest because they are the ones being married off. so from here on out everyone who is married off are taking on the more traditional “female” roles. all i mean is that they are the ones who stay home and blah blah blah pls don’t hate me but this is the best i could do. also jonghyun is such a lovable idiot here

The four of them- being Taemin, Jongin and the siblings- were in the drawing room, and all of them were several feet from each other. Jonghyun sat on one couch, fiddling with a pillow, and was opposite from Taemin who was sitting on the other couch. Jonghyun’s sister stood by the window, watching whatever the servants were doing outside. Finally, Jongin sat at the desk which was near the window but still between the two couches. He was writing, maybe a letter of some kind, Taemin really didn’t know. Instead Taemin focused on the book in his hands, until Jonghyun’s sister’s voice broke the comfortable silence.  
“You write uncommonly fast Jongin,” She said turning to face him before walking around and peeking at what he was writing.  
“You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.”  
“How many letters must you write at one given time? Letters of business, too. How boring.”  
“It is fortunate that they are for me then, instead of to you.” Throughout this entire conversation, Jongin didn’t lift his eyes once. Instead he continued to write.  
Jonghyun’s sister hummed before started to walk around the room. “Do tell your sister that I long to see her.”  
“I’ve told her once already.”  
“I do love her. I’d love to her play the piano once more.”  
“Perhaps you will give me permission to defer your desires till I write again?” Jongin retorted. This caused Taemin to look up from his book, and start watching the two very carefully.  
“Well I think it’s amazing that young people have the patience to be so accomplished.” Jonghyun suddenly joined causing his sister to turn to him in confusion.  
“What do you mean Jonghyun?” She asked, looking at him now.  
“You all paint tables and play the piano and embroider cushions. I never heard of a young person but people say they are so accomplished.” He replied, smiling widely. What is more entertaining than a discussion of politics and social norms.  
“The word indeed is applied too liberally.” Jongin went back to looking at his letters. “I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen young people from all of my acquaintances that are truly accomplished.”  
“Nor I.” Jonghyun’s sister replied, starting to walk circles around the room again.  
“Goodness. You much know a great deal about the concept.” Taemin suddenly joined, no longer able to stand the way Jongin diminished other people.  
“I do.” He replied, turning to look at Taemin their eyes meeting.  
“Absolutely.” Jonghyun’s sister quipped, “They must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word. And something in their air and manner of walking.” She explained what an accomplished person should be.  
“And, of course, they must improve their mind by extensive reading.” Jongin added.  
Taemin finally had enough and closed his book rather suddenly. “I’m no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished young people. I now wonder if you know any.” He scoffed, glaring at Jongin.  
“Are you so severe on your own peers?” Jongin returned the glare, slightly shocked at the openness Taemin possessed.  
“I never saw such a person. They would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.” Taemin’s words made Jonghyun break into laughter but he seemed to quiet down when he realized the tension in the room.  
“Taemin let’s take a turn about the room.” Jonghyun’s sister now appeared in front of Taemin, pulling him to his feet and linking arms. They began to repeat the figure eight she was doing before. “It’s refreshing it not? After sitting so long in one attitude?” She asked after a few moments of silence.  
“It is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.” Teamin dragged out the word accomplishment, mocking their entire conversation only a bit. The two walked past Jongin, who was now back to writing.  
“Will you not join us Jongin?” Jonghyun’s sister quipped to a now disinterested Jongin.  
“You can only have two motives. And I would interfere with either.” Jongin this time didn’t bother to look at the two.  
“What can he mean?”  
“The surest way of disappointing him is to ask him nothing about it.” Taemin chuckled, but knew fully that the conversation would continue.  
“But do tell us Jongin,” She sighed, a smile on her face as well.  
Jongin let out a sigh and looked up, watching the two walk. “Either you are in each other’s confidence and have… secret affairs to discuss. Or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.” Jonghyun started laughing again, getting entertained by his company.  
“Shocking. How shall we punish him for saying such a thing?” Jonghyun’s sister joked as she turned to Taemin.  
“We could always laugh at him,” Taemin said, but Jonghyun’s sister shook her head.  
“Oh no, Jongin is not to be teased.” She let go of Taemin, who now stopped in front of Jongin, and continued walking.  
“Are you too proud Jongin?” Taemin was now openly teasing Jongin for his views, “And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?” He leaned against the desk Jongin was using, watching him carefully.  
“I couldn’t say.”  
“Because we’re doing our best to find a fault in you.”  
“Maybe it’s that I find it hard to forgive. My good opinion, once lost is lost forever.” He snapped, and yet unlike Taemin he kept his voice under control, his tone remained polite.  
Taemin smiled, defeated completely. “Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that. A shame as I dearly love to laugh.” Their eyes stayed on each other for several moments, neither of them moving.  
“A family trait I think.” Jonghyun’s sister spoke up, scoffing as she looked at Jongin and Taemin before returning to her walking. The air in the room was still heavy as everyone returned to their original spots, the tension now looming over them all. Or at least all of them, Jonghyun was like always unaware of the nuances of conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been a bit busy so only one chapter this time around, however im gonna post a few more within the next few days. pls leave some kudos/comments if you like this, it makes me really excited to know people like my stuff (also if you are aware of any good historical taekai pls pls pls let me know :) thanks!) ENJOY

Jongin and the siblings sat around a table, breakfast was served early. It was a few days later, and still, the tension hung between them all. So much so that Taemin decided he had enough and went to walk around the grounds instead of eating with everyone. There was no conversation happening, Jonghyun was staring absentmindedly at the window, probably lost in thought about Kibum. His sister was spending an awful amount of time smothering butter onto her toast. Jongin, too ignored the presence of the others and simply stared at the newspaper in his hand. Suddenly there were footsteps heard and all three turned to look at who had entered. The servant walked up to the middle of the room, facing all three of the people sitting at the table. “A Mrs Lee, a Mr Lee, a Mr Lee, and a Mr Lee, sir.”   
“Oh, for heaven’s sake, are we to receive every Lee in the country?” Jonghyun’s sister sighed, leaning back in her chair exasperated.   
Within minutes everyone was in the drawing room, and Taemin’s mother and his brother’s (all except for Kibum) sat down onto one of the couches with a sweet sigh. Taemin sat across from them, unlike his younger brother’s his clothing was much more plain, making him stick out from the rest. Jonghyun’s sister sat next to him, but with enough distance that they weren’t in each other’s space. Jonghyun and Jongin stood behind them, Jonghyun was smiling brightly (much like he always does) and Jongin, well he had the same expression he always has: pure and utter disinterest.   
“What an excellent room you have, sir.” Mrs Lee beamed, looking around, “Such expensive furnishings.” She rubbed the arm of the couch, clearly excited that this was the home of the man pursuing her son. “Oh, I do hope you choose to stay here, Mr Gim.”   
“Absolutely, I find the countryside to be wonderful. Don’t you agree, Jongin?” Jonghyun’s smile seemed to grow wider by the minute.   
‘I find it perfectly suitable, even if society is a little less varied than in town.” Jongin responded, turning to face Jonghyun. The two seemed to communicate through their eyes for a moment, and Jonghyun had finally picked up on one of Jongin’s nuanced insults.  
“Less varied? Not at all!” Mrs Lee piped up, shocked to hear such a thing. “We dine with families of all shapes and sizes.” She went on to babble for a few moment about the people they had dined with in the past. Minho and Sehun, giggly as always couldn’t keep their eyes off Jonghyun, very obviously intrigued by the rumors surrounding their brother and the man. Taemin, on the other hand, was not as excited as his brothers. After spending a few days at Netherfield, he had come to realize how out of it his family was. They didn’t have the complexities of life that others of their status would. Jonghyun’s sister too picked up on this, she even made a teasing face that Taemin picked up on. It seemed as though no one really knew how to deal with the talkative mother.   
“Mr Gim! Is it true that you have promised to hold a ball here?” Minho suddenly spoke up, leaning forward.   
“A ball? Um-”  
“It would be an excellent way to make new friends. You could invite the militia, they’re excellent company.” Minho smiled softly, unlike Sehun who could barely contain his excitement. He was smiling ear to ear and practically bouncing in his seat.  
“Oh do hold a ball!” Sehun squeaked out, which caused Taemin to call out his name and shake his head gently while smiling. Taemin knew his younger brothers tended to get out of control at times, they meant no harm but came off as overly social.   
“When your brother is recovered, you can decide the day.” Jonghyun extended his hands as if some grand gesture. Jongin looked less than pleased, but the brothers were now almost jumping up and down smiling.   
* * *  
Later that day, Kibum stated that he was well enough to go home, much to the pleas for him to stay from Jonghyun. Everyone had already made their way down and towards the carriage, while Taemin kept conversation with Jonghyun’s sister. The two fell into a weird form of friendship, or perhaps it was more of respect.   
“What a fine, imposing place this is, to be sure. Is it not my dears?” Mrs Lee said as he got into the carriage, looking at the grand home. “There’s no house to equal it in the county.” She plopped down into her seat, watching as her oldest son made his way towards them as well. “There he is.” She smiled, no doubt noticing the glances Kibum and Jonghyun shared. Kibum, being the most civilized out of the brothers bowed to Jongin, thanking him before turning to Jonghyun. “Mr Gim, I don’t know how to thank you.” Kibum smiled, he was glowing even practically beaming.   
“You’re welcome anytime.” Jonghyun smiled in turn, taking Kibum’s hand and helping him up into the carriage.  
Taemin and Jonghyun’s sister were now making their way across the courtyard, both walking briskly. “Thank you for your stimulating company.” Jonghyun’s sister was the first to speak but didn’t look at Taemin.  
“It’s been most instructive,” Taemin replied, also not looking at his conversational partner.   
“Not at all.” She suddenly stopped, making Taemin stop as well. “The pleasure’s all mine.” She smiled, curtsying and Taemin bowed in turn. He wasn’t one for marriage, but manners were something he didn’t avoid. Taemin now walked forwards on his own approaching the two men and his family, all seated in the carriage already. “Mr Kim.” Taemin addressed Jongin, bowing before turning around and repeating the gesture with Jonghyun. As Taemin started to climb into the carriage, he suddenly felt a hand helping him up, and glancing down he confirmed that there really was someone helping him up. He looked up, meeting eyes with Jongin once he was seated, but the other quickly turned away and started walking back. Taemin stared at the man’s back, unsure of the gesture. In his mind it made sense that Jonghyun helped Kibum, seeing as they were practically unofficial officially together, but why would Jongin, a man who declared Taemin as ‘tolerable’ help him? It made no sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re new to this fic you know that i do not have a reliable schedule and do not post at a regular time. i also might post one chapter or five who knows? i don’t…  
> also originally this was supposed to be a three shot? look at how that worked out. i don’t even think I’m like halfway through???? so i think I’m gonna start making these chapters longer, as of now they’ve kinda been one scene at a time, but i wanna finish this so bad so i think they will be longer now.  
> suho is in this chapter wow. i don’t think he fits the character but oh well. hes so weird here… The character in the original is a minister so we’re gonna roll with that. and onew woah we have the whole gang now! OT5!!  
> pls pls pls hit that kudos button it gives me motivation to write, and always feel free to yell at me in the comments (that too gives me motivation.)

Taemin met up with Kyungsoo the next day, something about buying clothes or some such. Taemin wasn’t entirely sure, but he needed the company especially with the recent development in the household. Taemin overheard his father talking about a cousin they have. The man apparently is the one who actually owns the estate and turns out that the house doesn’t pass down to the siblings, instead it will go to Junmyeon, said, cousin. Taemin had never met the man, nor did he have any intention to, but seems like, as per usual, Taemin’s intentions were disregarded, as this Junmyeon character was coming over for dinner.  
Kyungsoo found Taemin on the side of the street, the latter was admiring some flowers that were being sold. Taemin’s expression was one of annoyance, and Kyungsoo realized this right away. They began walking side by side, pushing through the busy street, and Taemin’s mood seemed to only get more and more sour.  
“What’s the problem?” Kyungsoo finally asked as the rounded a corner.  
“Not what, rather who. His name is Junmyeon. He’s the dreaded cousin.” Taemin linked his arm with his friend’s and let out a deep sigh, his brow furrowed in frustration.  
“Who’s to inherit?”  
“Indeed. Everything, apparently.” The two now moved past the militia, which was still residing in town.  
“When?”  
“He can turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases.”  
“But why?” Kyungsoo, not coming from a background of the upper class, didn’t always understand. Taemin tightened his hold on his friend’s arm leaning in for support.  
“Because the estate passes directly to him when father dies.”  
***  
Later that evening, the cousin had arrived and everyone filed into the dining room for dinner. To say that it was tense would be an understatement. The tension hung over everyone and none of the brothers let out even a squeak. However, the four seemed to communicate through their eyes, a silent dicussion between them. Junmyeon had made some comment about the potatoes as if one of his cousins had actually cooked them. Mrs Lee made a point to state that they still keep a cook and have people working around the house, they were still the upper class after all. Taemin and Kibum looked at each other, the former was about to burst into laughter while the latter… well he had a much more scolding look and his face. Kibum, after all, was the more mature and mannered of the two.  
“I’m very please to know the estate can afford such a living.” Junmyeon commented, and by now everyone at the table was beyond uncomfortable. The family was quite literally sitting at a table with the man who may take away their home at any moment. The cousin continued on to talk about the woman who is his patroness, Lady something of something. Taemin didn’t make a note of picking up the name, as this lady was only loosely connected to him, and he had no intention of ever meeting her. However, he did notice how no one seemed to know who she was except for their cousin. Despite the very clear disinterest from his hosts, Junmyeon continued on to talk about her and how his land was a small part of her estate.  
In an attempt to seem interested, Mrs Lee looked up from her plate, “Does she have any family?”  
“One daughter, the heiress of Rosings and very extensive property.” Junmyeon nods, placing down his forks. “I’ve often told my Lady that her daughter seemed born to be a duchess, for she has all the graces of the elevated rank.” Taemin at this took a long sip from his glass before turning to Kibum, this time Kibum wasn’t scolding him but too was trying to keep in the laughter. However, Kibum knew his brother, and he knew that the subsided laughter would not be the end of it, he knew for a fact that Taemin would go out of his way to subtly insult their guest at such comments. Junmyeon continued on to talk about how those types of delicate compliments are the types which are suitable and which he is more than willing to give.  
Mr Lee, ever so fond of Taemin, smiled at his second oldest before picking up his glass of wine. “How happy for you, to possess the talent for flattery with such… delicacy.”  
“Do these compliments come from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?” Taemin smiled innocently, but Kibum picked up on the snakiness and kicked his younger brother in the shin, attempting to somehow deal with the situation before Taemin embarrasses their guest and gets them thrown out.  
“They arise mainly from the moment, though sometimes I amuse myself with arranging such elegant compliments, I always with to give them as unbiased as possible.” Their unsuspecting guest replied.  
“Oh believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed.” Taemin commented, this resulted in Sehun breaking out into a laugh before trying to cover it up with an impromptu coughing fit, picking up his glass in attempt to act like he choked. Mrs Lee was less than pleased with her second oldest’s behavior, however her husband and other sons were all trying to cover up smiles.  
After dinner, the family and their guest made their way back to the drawing room. The fireplace was set up and the crackling noises of the fire filled the air. The brother’s all fall onto the couches and seats, their father sitting with them, but their mother was dragged to the corner of the room by Junmyeon.  
“Mrs Lee, you do know that I have been granted a parsonage of no mean size.” Junmyeon said, his voice just a bit louder than a whisper.  
“I have become aware of the fact.”  
“Well it is my hope that soon I would find a partner, and I have to inform you that the eldest Mr Lee has captured my special attention.”  
At this Mrs Lee let out a small gasp, yet still unsurprised that her Kibum kept bringing in suitors. “Oh, unfortunately it is my duty to hint to the fact that my eldest is very soon to be engaged.”  
“Engaged?”  
Yet, eager to secure not only a marriage but her home, she quickly spoke up again. “But Taemin, next to her in both age and beauty would make anyone an excellent partner.” This was a stretch, she knew it. Taemin would make anyone he marries to, especially if it’s not out of love, quite frustrated very quickly. This was simply technicalities in Mrs Lee’s mind however, as wether her son liked it or not, he would have to get married one day. “Do you not agree?” They both turned to look at the brothers, or rather specifically Taemin, who was now laying on the couch his head in Minho’s lap, his eyes were closed. In the dim lighting from the fire, his skin seemed to have golden glow to it. In this moment, he didn’t seem like the troublemaker he was, rather a handsome young man who seemed to rival his older brother in beauty.  
“Indeed…” Junmyeon nodded, “A very agreeable alternative.”  
***  
With the ball seemingly only a day away, Taemin and Kibum found themselves walking into the center of town, gossiping about the night before. Despite being brother’s the two seemed to look like they belonged to different social statuses. Kibum was dressed in bright colors, his hair was neatly combed and he carried himself with confidence. Taemin on the other hand looked like he just rolled out of the bed, his hair was messy, and while it didn’t stick up in random directions, it wasn’t neat like Kibum’s. His clothes too were very different, muted browns and whites rather than the blue and pink that adorned his brother. And yet, despite their very drastically different appearances, the two walked in step with each other, arms linked.  
“Junmyeon is the sort of man that makes you-“ Taemin is cut off when a man, a very handsome man he noted, held out a handkerchief that was floating along the ground.  
“Yours, I believe.” He smiled sweetly, letting Taemin take it from his hands. Even Kibum, who was seemingly head over heels for someone else, let his gaze linger on the man. Out of nowhere, Minho and Sehun appeared on either side of the man, looking at his with eyes the size of saucers.  
“Oh Jinki how perfect you are!” Minho sighed, staring at the Jinki.  
“He picked up my handkerchief too! Did you drop yours on purpose, Taemin?” Sehun, too seemed to be overly excited at the presence of the new man.  
“Jinki’s a lieutenant.” Minho beamed, praising the man.  
“What are you up to Minho?” Kibum asked carefully, eyeing his younger brother. However, Jinki and Taemin kept their eyes on each other, Taemin mostly trying to figure the man out; while Jinki, well he wasn’t hiding his intentions well, and seemed to be infatuated at first glance.  
“We were looking for some ribbons.” Sehun piped up.  
“White. For the ball.” Minho added, neither of the two youngest took their eyes off the man between them.  
“Shall we all look for some ribbon together?” Jinki smiled, finally taking his gaze off Taemin in order to look the other brothers.  
The five of them walked through the streets before turning into a small shop, Sehun immediately greeted the owner, before pulling on Minho’s and Kibum’s arms, dragging them in a random direction. Taemin slowly made his way through the small store, Jinki followed him behind quite closely. “I won’t even browse. I can’t be trusted, I have very poor taste in ribbons.” Jinki said, finally breaking the silence between them.  
“Only a man truly confident of himself would admit to that.” Taemin retorted, attempting to tease the lieutenant.  
“No it’s true,” unlike most, Jinki picked up on Taemin’s innocent yet very present tease. “And buckles. When in comes to buckles, I am at a loss.” He laughed, stopping to look around the store.  
Taemin, now fully aware that this was a man who would banter with him back and forth for fun, was more invested in the conversation and stopped browsing. Instead he turned to face Jinki. “Dear, oh dear. You must be the shame of the regiment.”  
“A laughingstock.”  
“What do your superiors do with you?”  
Jinki laughed for a moment before takin a few steps away from Taemin. “Ignore me. I’m of next to no importance, so it’s easily done.” He smiled, a solemn look in his eyes.  
The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but suddenly Minho’s voice pulled them back into reality. “Minnie, lend me some money?”  
“You already owe me a fortune, Minho.” Taemin sighed, not wanting to give into his younger brothers. They were already acting like they were the oldest, and giving into their begging would only solidify their confidence. Jinki, however, was unaware of the fact and turned to the younger brothers, smiling. “Allow me.”  
“Oh no.. Jinki, please…” Taemin spoke out, but by that time, Jinki had performed a little magic trick and pulled out a coin from behind Minho’s ear. Despite being slightly angry, Taemin found himself smiling as he moved to exit the store, stealing glances at Jinki.  
After purchasing their ribbons, the brothers decided it was time to head home, as they all seemed to walk to town it would take some time to get back home. Jinki insisted on escorting them back home, something about it being unsafe and simply unjust of him to let them walk home alone. Kibum and the younger brothers walked a bit ahead, skipping and laughing, talking about something that Taemin couldn’t pick up on. Instead, Taemin enjoyed the comfortable silence that hung over him and Jinki. But he was pulled out of his day dreams by shrieks and boisterous laughter. On the other side of the creek were two riders, and if Taemin squinted enough he could see that it was none other than Jonghyun and Jongin. Jongyun was wearing all white and light grey, even his horse was a beautiful white steed, Jongin was the exact opposite he was wearing black from head to toe even his horse was a deep black color, and the only white was the collar of his shirt which peeked out from under his jacket. Taemin laughed gently, it was almost too ironic in his mind.  
“Mr Gim! Mr Gim!” The three ahead of him called out, rushing to the edge of the creek. Taemin and Jinki, finally caught up to them, standing a few steps behind them.  
“I was just on my way to your house.” Jongyun beamed, raising his hand to wave. Kibum stood quietly, but seemed to be overjoyed by the random encounter. He was smiling from ear to ear, so much so that Taemin thought it must hurt to smile that wide.  
“How do you like my ribbons for your ball?” Sehun beamed, skipping around Kibum and Minho holding out the ribbons so they fluttered behind him.  
“Very beautiful.” Jonghyun nodded, ever so happy.  
Sehun, however being the little rascal he was, was now standing behind Kibum. “He is. Look at him. He’s blooming.” He laughed out, before skipping away out of the danger zone that was now surrounding a flustered Kibum. Minho was bursting in laughter now, practically doubling over. The comment even received a giggle from Taemin, who was proud to see his teasing and snakiness rub off on his younger brother. “Be sure to invite Jinki, he is a most upstanding officer.” Sehun giggled, now skipping around Taemin and the lieutenant.  
“Sehun, you can’t just invite people to other people’s balls.” Taemin scolded, but he looked towards Jongin just in time to see the man turn his horse around, eyes shooting daggers at Jinki. The two men seemed to acknowledge each other, and yet there was a heavy tension that hung between them. In a matter of seconds, not even bothering to say farewells, Jongin sped off back from which he came. Jonghyun, uneager to leave, but being the loyal friend he was turned to follow and now seething Jongin.  
“Of course, you must come. If you shall excuse. Please enjoy your day.” Jonghyun remarked, before racing off to catch up. Taemin, unlike his brother’s caught the interaction Jinki and Jongin shared, and was now looking towards his companion for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to take a short break on this. short ish... ish? ish.   
> I want to be honest my motivation is just not there right now, as I am waiting to hear back about college acceptances   
> I am also currently trying to get started on a rather big, bigger, fic that I know will require much more effort than PPL. I love this fic so much and I truly do aim to finish it, i just want it to be known that if I don't update soon it's primarily because I am an unmotivated shit who has currently fallen for a different ship.   
> Oops.


	9. JONGHYUN

I just found out that Jonghyun passed away today. While I'm sure that there will still be people writing about him, I simply cannot right now. SHINee was the reason I got into KPOP, and Jonghyun and his music inspired me to no end. It just doesn't feel right to me to write about him and the rest of the guys. They must be going through so much pain and sorrow right now. It hurts me to know Jonghyun was suffering in silence, and I only wish that he tried to reach out to someone for help. I pray that he had an easy passing, god knows he deserved at least that. Please understand why I am choosing to put this fic on hiatus. I was ready to post but then this news came out and I just couldn't.

To SHINee: Please reach out to each other in support, or even the ShaWols. We love you boys so much, and even if we get intense our love for you is always the most important. This is a difficult time, but please do not be discouraged. Jonghyun will continue to be celebrated and loved because he really was one in a billion. We love you very much.

To ShaWols: Let's stand together one last time for ot5. Let's make sure that the rest of Shinee realizes our love and support for them. They really need it right now. If anyone needs someone to reach out to please do. Whether it's me, your pet, your family please do reach out. Losing a life is painful, it's even more painful when it was someone who was so young and talented. If anyone needs to talk and vent, please do so in the comments, this is a horrible thing that has happened and I am here to support you all.

**To Jonghyun: You will be missed. I wish you had chosen to reach out, but I suppose you had your reasons. I will always cherish you, as you are an inspiration to me. It pains me to know that you are no longer here, even if I didn't know you personally. It was always a nice thought to know that somewhere in the world you were writing music or hanging out with the guys. Thank you for all the wonderful memories and gorgeous music you have given us. Please know you are really loved, now more than ever. Sleep well angel.**


End file.
